


#roommategoals

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Interhigh Exchange 2018, Interhigh Treat, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pre-Canon, Roommate Goals, Roommates, Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri meet for the first time, squeezed into the small dorm room that they will eventually share for the next five years.It's only a little bit awkward.





	#roommategoals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asofthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/gifts).



> I thought I was done with Interhigh this year, but I literally couldn't get this prompt out of my head, so I finally submitted and wrote something for it. 
> 
> I know that it's super unlikely that Phichit and Yuuri didn't have their first Senior season until they were 17/18, but uhh... just go with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri had gotten used to having his own room.

In the four months since his Bolivian roommate had returned to their home rink, he had completely taken over the other half of the dorm room. That was why it was so disconcerting when Celestino called him over after practice and informed him that his new roommate would be moving in the next day. He was also told that he was given day off to help his new roommate get settled in, but was expected to be at practice bright and early the day after.

Once dismissed from practice he changed out of his sweaty clothes, took a shower, and then stood in the doorway to his room, trying to figure out how he was going to even be remotely ready to have a new roommate by tomorrow.

Instead of cleaning, he decided that he would spend the rest of the night looking for information about his roommate online.

Phichit Chulanont was an 18-year-old skater from Thailand. He, like Yuuri, had decided to go abroad for his first season in the senior division.

Yuuri typed his name into Google and found a plethora of information. It seemed like Phichit ran “official” social media accounts on every website imaginable. He was particularly active on Instagram, where he posted aesthetic photos, selfies, and behind the scene rink videos. His most recent post was a photo collage of his old rink, and how much he would miss it.

His fans were also particularly active on YouTube, where every single one of his routines had been uploaded, complete with incoherent subtitles and an emoji-laden comment section. He ignored Phichit’s fans and focused on watching the routines.

It had been almost three years since Yuuri left Japan and Juniors behind, but he knew that the competition was tougher than ever. He tried to convince himself that he was watching Phichit’s routines in order to scope out the competition, but as the hours grew later and later into the night, he had to admit that something about the other boy intrigued him.

The next morning, Yuuri barely managed to catch his laptop before it slid off the bed. He fixed his glasses, which were squished onto his face, and blearily checked his phone. The battery was almost dead because he hadn’t plugged it in last night, having ended up falling asleep watching Phitchit’s videos.

He startled when he realized that it was almost noon. Phichit was set to arrive in only a few hours, and Yuuri _still_ hadn’t cleared the other side of the room. Shoving his phone into the charger, he swung his legs around, and hopped out bed. His clothes were scattered about the room, and he grabbed a semi-clean outfit before rushing off to the communal shower.

Once changed, he munched on a nutrition bar, while evaluating the state of his room. Tossing the wrapper into the trash, he started to clean. First, he shoved all of his belongings off the second bed, which he had been using as additional storage. He also condensed his clothes into one wardrobe and his half of the closet, before doing the same to the bookshelf.

A knock on the door almost caused him to lose his footing on the chair that he was perched on to take down some of his Victor Nikiforov posters. He carefully stepped off the chair and answered the door.

The first thing that Yuuri noticed was that Phichit was shorter in person than he looked online. The other boy was pulling two suitcases behind him and gave Yuuri a smile when he answered the door. “Yuuri Katsuki, right?” He sounded tired from traveling, but his eyes were bright.

It was always a weird experience meeting other skaters on a personal level. They had all spent hours watching each other skate and learning about each other secondhand. He had always had trouble transitioning from knowing someone in a professional capacity to knowing them personally.

“Yeah,” he replied. “And you’re Phichit. I really loved your routine at World’s last year,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too much like a creepy stalker who had stayed up past 3AM watching videos of the other boy.

“Thanks!” He sounded excited. “Your step sequences are absolutely stunning.”

They stood in silence for a minute, before Yuuri awkwardly moved out of the doorway and gestured Phichit into the room. “Sorry it’s such a mess. I didn’t know you were coming until yesterday.”

Phichit scanned the room before his eyes landed on the Victor Nikiforov poster hanging halfway off the wall, from where Yuuri hadn’t finished removing it. “You like Victor!”

“Umm… yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“His short program at World’s last year was exquisite.”

“I know...” Yuuri couldn’t help but to start blabbering about Victor’s last season. He talked for several minutes before abruptly cutting himself off. “You probably rather unpack than hear me blather on about Victor Nikiforov.”

Phichit laughed. “It’s fine. I think I heard you talk more in the last 5 minutes than I’ve heard you talk in the last five seasons. Victor’s amazing. It’s actually kind of surreal that I’ll finally be competing against him this year.”

“It’s something that you never get used to. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to have a normal conversation with him, not that he talks to me anyways,” Yuuri said while carefully pulling at remaining corners of the poster.   

On the other side of the room, Phichit started to unpack the essentials from his bags. When Yuuri offered to help, he just replied, “Most of my stuff is still getting shipped from Thailand. Anyways, I’m super jetlagged. I might crash soon and just leave the rest until tomorrow.”

Phichit reached out and pulled his arm, tugging him toward the bed. “Ah!” Yuuri exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

“You have to tell me all the rink gossip before I start practice.” He pulled Yuuri onto the bed and sat across from him, with his legs crossed like a child ready to learn.  “How do I get Ciao Ciao to like me?”

“Ciao Ciao?”

“Celestino,” Phichit replied, rolling his eyes. He rocked back and forth in excitement. “So? Give me all the good stuff.”

“Umm…” he trailed off, trying to think of the latest rink gossip. Before long, he launched into a story about one of his rink mate’s constant airport struggles.

Phichit responded with a story from his days training in Thailand. The two traded stories for a while, until the younger boy cut off in the middle of his story and looked at Yuuri, a pensive look on his face. “Does it ever get easier? Being away from home?”

Yuuri realized just how _young_ Phichit was. He was around the same age that Yuuri was when he came to America, and all he remembered of the time was being terrified. He was alone in another country with only a limited grasp on the language. It was stressful and scary and all he could think about was how much he wanted to make everyone proud.

He hummed in thought, carefully thinking out his answer. “I remember that I was always homesick when I first came here. It’s been almost three years, so I guess I just got used to it after a while.” Yuuri paused, biting his lip, before he continued, “I miss speaking Japanese when I go long stretches without talking to people from back home. Whenever I’m not on a diet, I end up making Japanese food using my mom’s recipes. Other than that, it’s not so bad. I always try to see my family if I’m competing in Japan.”

“I guess it won’t be too bad then. After all, I’ve got you to show me the ropes.” Phichit smiled, suddenly shifting emotions and topics. “If you teach me how to cook Japanese food, I’ll teach you how to speak Thai!”

“Why would we do that?”

“We’re roommates now! We need to make everyone else jealous.” Phichit looked genuinely excited at proving to everyone how deep their bond (which had only existed for several hours) was to the entire figure skating world.

“Fine.” Yuuri was about to say something more, but stopped himself when Phichit yawned. “I should let you rest. I’m sure you’ve had a long day.” He got off the bed and walked back to his side of the room.

“Wait! I almost forgot.” Yuri turned back around to face Phichit. “What’s your Instagram?”

Yuuri’s Instagram went relatively unused. He posted a few practice videos, but it was mostly for following other skaters (… specifically Victor Nikiforov). “Umm? Why do you need to know?”

“We need to take a roommate selfie so I can post it and tag you!” Phichit said, like it was the most rationale logic in the entire world.

He didn’t feel like arguing with the other boy, so he crossed back into Phichit’s half of the room and leaned into frame, while Phichit tried to find the perfect angle. After the selfie was properly captioned, tagged, and posted, he finally settled down onto his bed to take a nap.

Yuuri pulled out his laptop, and slipped on a pair of earbuds so he didn’t disturb his new roommate. He reviewed his practice tapes, while Phichit attempted to doze across from him, blanket twisted around his body.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Phichit called out, almost asleep.

“Hmm?” he answered, taking one of his earbuds out.

“How do you feel about sharing the room with a couple of hamsters?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
